Media Blasters
Media Blasters — корпорация в городе Нью-Йорк, которая была основана John Sirabella и Sam Liebowitz. Media Blasters приобретают фильмы, затем переводят, дублируют и распространяют. Они наиболее хорошо известны в первую очередь по анимации и азиатским фильмам (для домашней видео-версии). На дисках DVD выпускают анимационные ужасы, азиатское боевики, европейские ужастики и эротические фильмы. Популярные аниме включают Invader Zim, Berserk, Knight Hunters, Rurouni Kenshin, Flesh for the Beast, Shadow: Dead Riot, Wicked Lake, Death Trance, Machine Girl, Tokyo Gore Police. Список лицензий Аниме * Advancer Tina (OAV) * Ah My Buddha (TV) * Ah! My Goddess (TV) * Anal Sanctuary (OAV) * Angel Sanctuary (OAV) * Angel's Feather (OAV) * Another Lady Innocent (OAV) * Aoi & Mutsuki: A Pair of Queens (TV) * Apocalypse Zero (OAV) * Babel II — Beyond Infinity (TV) * Balthus - Tia's Radiance (OAV) * Battle Can Can (OAV) * Battle Team Lakers EX (OAV) * Berserk (TV) * Bible Black, Bible Black Only, Bible Black Origins, Bible Black: New Testament (OAV) * Blade of the Immortal (TV) * Blame! (ONA) * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (TV) * Bondage House (OAV) * Bondage Queen Kate (OAV) * Bride of Darkness (OAV) * Cosmo Warrior Zero Gaiden (TV) * Cosmowarrior Zero (TV) * Cosplay Cafe (OAV) * Countdown to Delight (OAV) * Dai Mahou Touge Omake (OAV) * Darling (OAV) * De:vadasy (OAV) * Demon Fighter Kocho (OAV) * Detatoko Princess (OAV) * Dirty Thoughts (OAV) * Do You Know the Milfing Man? (OAV) * Doctor Shameless (OAV) * Dog Style * Dojin Work (TV) * Dragon Rider (OAV) * The Duchess of Busty Mounds (OAV) * Early Reins (OAV) * Earthian (OAV) * Eight Clouds Rising (OAV) * Eiken (OAV) * Elf Princess Rane (OAV) * Elufina — Servant Princess (OAV) * Embracing Love — Cherished Spring, Embracing Love: A Cicada in Winter (OAV) * Enspelled (OAV) * Erotic Torture Chamber (OAV) * EX-Driver (OAV) * Fake (OAV) * Fight!! Spirit of the Sword (OAV) * Figure 17 (TV) * Fortune Quest L (TV) * Foxy Nudes (OAV) * Gakuen Heaven (TV) * Gakuen Nanafushigi (OAV) * GaoGaiGar: King of Braves (TV) * Genma Wars (TV) * Genshiken (OAV), Genshiken (TV), Genshiken 2 (TV) * Gestalt (OAV) * Giant Robo (OAV) * Gin Rei (OAV) * Girl’s High (TV) * Gokudo (TV) * Gokusen (TV) * Gold Throbber (OAV) * Golden Boy (OAV) * Green Green (TV) * Grenadier (TV) * Gun Frontier (TV) * Gunparade March (TV) * Heartwork: Love Guns (OAV) * A Heat for All Seasons (OAV) * Here is Greenwood (OAV) * Hi no Tori (TV) * Hills Have Size (OAV) * I Shall Never Return (OAV) * I’ll/CKBC (OAV) * Idol Project (OAV) * If I See You in my Dreams (OAV), If I See You in my Dreams (TV) * Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny, Ikkitousen: Great Guardians (TV) * Immoral Sisters 2 (OAV) * Internal Medicine (OAV) * Into the Erogenous Zone: Lyon Flare (OAV) * Iria — Zeiram the Animation (OAV) * Iron Virgin Jun (OAV) * Jewel BEM Hunter Lime (OAV) * Jungle De Ikou! (OAV) * Kanokon (TV) * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (TV) * Kimba the White Lion (TV) * Kite (OAV) * Kite Liberator (OAV) * Kizuna: Much Ado About Nothing (OAV 2) * Knight Hunters, Knight Hunters Eternity (TV) * Kujibiki Unbalance (OAV), Kujibiki Unbalance (TV) * Kurogane Communication (TV) * Legend of the Blue Wolves (OAV) * Legend of the Pervert (OAV) * Legend of the Wolf Woman (OAV) * Lesson of Darkness (OAV) * Like Mother, Like Daughter (OAV) * Loveless (TV) * Madara (OAV) * Madonna (OAV) * Magic Knight Rayearth (TV), Magic Knight Rayearth 2 (TV 2) * Magic User's Club (OAV), Magic User’s Club (TV) * Magical Witch Punie-chan (OAV) * Maiden Diaries (OAV) * Marriage (OAV) * Medical Humiliation (OAV) * Metal Fighter Miku (TV) * Mezzo Forte (OAV) * Midnight Milk Party (OAV) * Midnight Sleazy Train (OAV) * Midori Days (TV) * Mirage of Blaze (TV), Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (OAV) * Moonlight Lady (OAV) * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (TV) * Mouse (TV) * My Classmate's Mother (OAV) * My Fair Masseuse (OAV) * My Sexual Harassment (OAV) * Night Head Genesis (TV) * Nine O’Clock Woman (OAV) * Ninja Cadets (OAV) * Ninku the Movie * No Money (OAV) * Nymphs of the Stratosphere (OAV) * Office Affairs (OAV) * One: True Stories (OAV) * Oni-Tensei (OAV) * Otoboku — maidens are falling for me! (TV) * Otogi Zoshi (TV) * Panty Flash Teacher (OAV) * Parade Parade (OAV) * Phantom — The Animation (OAV) * Princess 69 (OAV), Princess 69: Midnight Gymnastics (OAV) * Princess Princess (TV) * Princess Rouge (OAV) * Puppet Princess (OAV) * Queen's Blade -Ruro no Senshi- (TV), Queen’s Blade: Gyokuza o Tsugumono (TV) * Ramen Fighter Miki (TV) * Riki-Oh (OAV), Riki-Oh 2: Horobi no Ko (OAV) * Rurouni Kenshin (TV) * Saber Marionette R (OAV) * Sadamitsu the Destroyer (TV) * Sailor Victory (OAV) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) * Samurai: Hunt for the Sword (OAV) * Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (TV) * Sensitive Pornograph (OAV) * Sentimental Journey (TV) * Seraphim Call (TV) * Seven of Seven (TV) * Sex Demon Queen (OAV) * Sex Exchange (OAV) * Sex Taxi (OAV) * Sexfriend (OAV) * Sexorcist (OAV) * Shinesman (OAV) * Shrine of the Morning Mist (TV) * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (TV) * Simoun (TV) * Sins of the Flesh (OAV) * Slave Doll — Maid to Order (OAV) * Space Pirate Mito (TV) * Spy of Darkness (OAV) * Stainless Night (OAV) * Stairs (OAV) * Step Up Love Story (OAV) * Strawberry Panic! (TV) * Submission Central (OAV) * Sukisho (TV) * Super Cool Life of Strawberry Chan (manga) * Swallowtail Inn (OAV) * Tail of Two Sisters (OAV) * Tales of Eternia (TV) * Tales of Titillation (OAV) * Tattoon Master (OAV) * Tekkaman Blade (TV) * Ten Tokyo Warriors (OAV) * A Time to Screw (OAV) * Tokyo Project (OAV) * Tweeny Witches (TV), Tweeny Witches: The Adventures (OAV) * Twelve Kingdoms (TV) * Twin Signal (OAV) * Two Facials of Eve (OAV) * Urda (ONA) * Very Private Lesson (OAV) * Viper GTS (OAV) * Virgin Auction (OAV) * Virtua Fighter (TV) * Voogie’s Angel (OAV) * Wake Up! Aria (OAV) * Widow (OAV) * Wild Seven (TV) * Women At Work (OAV) * Ys (OAV), Ys II (OAV) * Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie * Zenki (TV) Манга * Akihabara @ DEEP * Apocalypse Zero * Baron Gong Battle * Because I’m a Boy! * Death Trance * Dog Style * Dojin Work * Eiken * Flesh For The Beast (manga) * Fujoshi Rumi: Mousou Shoujo Otaku Kei * Gorgeous Life of Strawberry Chan * Kamunagara: Rebirth of the Demonslayer * Level C * Maka-Maka * Pilgrim Jäger * Samurai Man * Skyscrapers of Oz * Twin Signal * Yokai’s Hunger Ссылки * Официальный сайт